Raven's Anger
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Caught in her anger once again, Raven Loric; a Shinigami goes out to murder her ex-lover. However, her departure worries some of the other Shingami back at HQ, and Cameron comes to retrieve her. T for death. Special guest appearance made by: Cameron! xD


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own my OCs. ~_

_A/N: Hello! I'm Doomsday Raven, and I've appeared especially for my first non-manga/anime-written-by-Jun Mochizuki fanfic! :D Hehe, yep, this is the first fanfic that wasn't written by the awesome Jun Mochizuki. ~ So, appearing especially for this occasion, is one of my friends. xD He'll appear in this one-shot._

_Xerxes (My iPhone.): __**You **__have friends? xD_

_Me: Shut up, Xerxes. Geez, you're just bitter 'coz you don't appear in any of my fanfics._

_Xerxes: Pfft. Whatever. I technically __**do **__appear, 'coz you named me after Xerxes Break._

_Me: …Touché. But you don't see Alois(My iPod) or Kaito(My laptop) complaining, now do you?_

_Xerxes: Well, you named them after anime characters too. Just sayin'. xD_

_Me: Why am I talking to an inanimate object?_

_Xerxes: I don't know! _

_Me: I'm so naming my kids after anime characters…xD Oh dear, then this must mean that I'm far too obsessed with anime, huh, Xerxes?_

_Xerxes: Probably._

_Me: Anyway, enjoy the fanfic! ~_

* * *

><p>With a blood-curling screech, she watched in pure fury as the giant tree collapsed to the ground. Her slender hand gripped the handle of her scarlet scythe, her icy eyes blazing in anger. Swinging her large scythe, she hacked down another tree. <em>Yes…this anger I feel…definitely won't be soothed by chopping down trees. Yes, I must kill to get rid of the anger. That's what I'll do. I'll kill him first. Him…I hate him! I hate, hate, hate him!<em>

* * *

><p>"No! No! Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry! I-I never meant to!"<p>

A grin laced her lips as she watched him beg for his life. Oh, so sweet this murder will be. How sweet. Yes, so sweet.

"You're going to be dying now, Ace-kun." She smiled. "It's only fair, right? Right, Ace-kun? Pay for your sin with your life, okay, okay, Ace-kun?" The cold fall wind made her black cloak billow around her petite body; her black hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Her white high-heeled boots clicked against the brick pathway; her scythe dragging against the ground; making an intimidating scratching sound.

"Raven-chan, please, didn't you say that…I wouldn't be killed by the other Shinigami?"

"Ohh, I did say that, didn't I, Ace-kun? Kuh, kuh, kuh, but that was _before _you betrayed me. Now that you betrayed me, why, I can _kill _you. And that little brat you decided to cheat on me with. Hehe, so prepare to die."

"Raven-chan, please, listen to me!" He pleaded; watching with terrified light brown eyes as she approached. She tipped her glasses up slightly; her light yellow-green and moss green eyes gleaming. "I-I was tired that you were always working! A-And, I didn't mean to, really! She—!"

"Hm…well, since you put it that way, Ace-kun, I won't use my scythe." She dropped her scythe to the ground; where it made an echoing clatter. She watched as Ace breathed a sigh of relief. A grin appeared on her lips again. "Haha. I'll kill you using a book that William-senpai gave me." From a pocket in her cloak, she took out a hard-covered, thick green book. In golden writing on the cover was 'How to Collect Souls Efficiently'. With an eerie laugh, she ran at him with a crazed expression lighting her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Raven-san, are you here?"<p>

Cameron; carrying a kusarigama; which was his Death Scythe; leaped down from a rooftop in to the town square. He had dark hair, and like all other Shinigami, he had green eyes and glasses. He saw Raven's Death Scythe lying on the ground. In the far end of the clearing, he heard psychotic snickering. "Raven-san?"

The figure looked up. "Oh? Cameron-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because we were notified you had left without Ronald-san."

"Hmph. Ronald-senpai just _had _to be a snitch."

"It was for your own good. You know that you can't leave without Ronald-san."

"Geez, you're too strict, Cameron-senpai." She sneered. The moonlight shone on the female Shinigami. One hand gripped the collar of a shirt, and the other was raised; a book clenched in the hand. However, blood stained the cobblestone ground, stained her black cloak, knees, hands, and a few droplets had splattered on her face. A mangled, bloody corpse was being continuously hit with the thick book. Blood stained the strawberry-blonde hair of a young man, and the scarlet liquid covered the face and dripped down on to its clothes and the ground.

"Hehe. This is what he deserves." She laughed; hitting the head of the corpse again with a loud _thunk_. "Haha. Die! Die, die, die!" She repeatedly hit the already-dead corpse with the book; splattering more blood. "Red…my absolute favourite colour. I adore red. Red blood. Yes, this wonderful red blood! Hahahaha!"

"Raven-san…who…?"

"This is that stupid human I fell in love with," Raven said quietly. "Yup, stupid, wretched human. I know that it isn't allowed to love humans, but I just did. Mmhm, he cheated on me with another human, so, I killed him. Yep, yep, killed him. He didn't even stand a chance! Haha! Oh, then I'll be killing that human girl. Yep, she'll die very soon."

"Raven-san, it's okay. Come on, let's go back to HQ."

"No! Not until they pay for their betrayal!" She yelled back; dropping the body and stamping her high-heeled boot in to the stomach of the corpse; easily bursting through the flesh with her heel. "Die! I hate you! I hate you, Ace-kun! You'll definitely regret picking that _slut_ over me! Die! Die, Ace-kun! Die, die, die!"

"Raven-san!"

"Die!" Dropping to her knees; she punched, ripped and tore at the bloody flesh of the face of the body angrily; flinging chunks of flesh around.

"Raven-san, stop!" She felt a hand grab her raised hand; stopping her from firing another fury-filled punch at the dead body. She looked up to see Cameron.

"Don't get in my way, Cameron-senpai. He needs to pay for what he did." She said lowly; her gaze narrowing.

"Don't you see he's already dead?"

"Of course. I'm not blind. He was dead a _long_ time ago. It was so funny! Hehe, he was screaming for help and trying to fight back, but he was no match for me, Cameron-senpai! He was begging for his life like a pitiful _dog_! Haha! Hahaha, stupid _human_!" Her crazed laugh echoed around the town square, as Cameron pulled her up to her feet.

"Raven-san, it's okay now. You got your revenge. It's all over now. William-senpai is waiting for our return. He's been anxious to talk to you."

She pulled her arm free from his grasp. "Don't touch me!" She spat. "I still have to kill that damn girl!" She raised her head and stared blankly in to the starless night, and for a moment, the intense anger of the girl died down. "No wonder he would fall in love with someone of his own kind. I'm a Shinigami. And I'm a monster." She raised her bloodstained hands up to the sky; examining her slender hands as blood dripped from her fingers.

"You're not a monster." Cameron said quietly.

"What?"

"You're not a monster. You're far from it. I know that you kill, but so do I. Ronald-san, Grell-senpai and William-senpai kill too. It's our job. We're Shinigami. Most humans are incapable of loving someone faithfully. It's in their nature. But that doesn't mean that makes you a monster for losing your temper." Cameron explained to her.

She looked at him, then to her Death Scythe. Stumbling over to it, she picked it up. "I'm probably going to be in a lot of trouble, huh, Cameron-senpai? William-senpai is going to be really angry. I killed a human that wasn't meant to die."

Cameron flipped through his list of deaths for tonight. "Actually, Ace Near was supposed to die tonight. It says so in my agenda. So, as long as we collect his soul, we're fine."

Lifting her scythe in to the air, she slashed down on to the corpse, and collected the cinematic record of Ace Near. "Alright, let's go now, Raven-san."

"Yep."

With that, the two Shinigami vanished in to the night; returning to HQ where they had to deal with a Sebastian-obsessed-Grell Sutcliff, a scolding William T. Spears and Ronald Knox; the overprotective partner of Raven. But this was how Raven liked her world. Yes, she would stick around for a while, and eagerly await the date of death for the human girl that Ace Near had been murdered for.


End file.
